orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Cesar Velazquez
'''Cesar Velazquez '''is Aleida Diaz's boyfriend and a minor character in Orange is the New Black. Biography Cesar is a drug dealer who is also Aleida's boyfriend. He treats her well, and buys presents for her other children. Aleida allows him to run a drug lab from her apartment and after she is imprisoned, he begins a sexual relationship with her daughter, Dayanara. He has apparently killed multiple people in various ways, including with his bare hands and with a hunting knife. Season 1 Cesar was first seen in the flashbacks of "The Chickening" where he was in Aleida's apartment, supervising his drug lab. He is friendly to Daya when she is trying to cook for her siblings, which sparks Aleida's jealousy. Cesar gives Daya money to go shopping to send her out, which doesn't appease Aleida. He accepts Daya's sexual advances when Aleida is sent to prison. He visits Aleida in prison, who is still upset over his involvement with Daya. Cesar tells her to not act like "una celosa perra (a jealous bitch)" and assures her that she is the one he wants. Offscreen, Aleida tells him of Daya's pregnancy and he goes to Bennett's apartment to check him out. He introduces himself as a friend of the Diaz family and criticizes Bennett's apartment for not being big enough for a baby. He warns Bennett to not run away from his responsibilities and when he notices Bennett's prosthetic leg, he asks, "Does Daya know you're a robot?" Season 2 Cesar is not seen or heard from very much in Season 2. Season 3 In the Season 3 finale, Cesar is arrested and Daya's baby is taken away by child services. Personality Cesar is shown to be protective of Aleida and Dayanara and is not afraid to threaten others for their safety. He buys nice presents for Aleida's children although they are wary of him and seem to recognize that he is a criminal. He has a lot of children under his care, both Aleida's and his own (from other women) and takes care of them, although his parenting techniques may seem questionable, such as when he pulled a gun on one of the children for not wanting to eat soggy fries that were microwaved (S03E02). In the season finale he is arrested and all the children, including Daya's baby, are taken from him. His first concern is the children rather than himself, as while he is being pinned to the ground he shouts at Christine to take care of Daya's baby. He is a bit of jokester although he can quickly become deadly and serious when his reputation is threatened. Although he is a minor character, his character is quite complex; he clearly cares about his family and likes children although he can be violent, and cares about Daya and Aleida despite having them sent to jail for him. Physical Appearance He is a Hispanic male, who is tall in stature and has a lean muscular body. He is bald and he sports a dark-haired goatee. Additionally, his eye color is green. Relationships Romantic * Aleida Diaz * Dayanara Diaz * Christine * Margarita Memorable Quotes Gallery Category:Civilians Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters